


Settle Down With Me

by Louistomlindick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, harry is patient, louis is stubborn, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louistomlindick/pseuds/Louistomlindick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Harry proposed he has been planning the wedding, thinking about color schemes before they even had celebratory sex that night. His wedding only comes once you know. </p>
<p>Or Louis is a bride-zilla and Harry is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is my first fix and it's terrible but no one is probably going to read it anyways and it's so short I'm sorry.

To say Louis was a bride-zilla would be incorrect. 

He's not a bride, he's a groom. Groom-zilla was more fitting. 

Ever since Harry proposed he has been planning the wedding, thinking about color schemes before they even had celebratory sex that night. His wedding only comes once you know. 

"No! That is the wrong shade of maroon, are you trying to ruin this wedding? What are you thinking!" 

Harry sighed as he watched Louis yell at the wedding planner as she showed him different table cloths. He walked over to his soon-to-be husband, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he kissed his cheek lightly. 

"Louis babe, calm down, she's only trying to help" Harry murmured into his ear as a reminder. 

Louis huffed, turning to face him. "It's not the right color! That's a shit maroon, like a 'we like freaking vampire stuff' dark maroon. We need the 'classy yet fun' lighter maroon" he whined. 

Harry nodded down at him, although he couldn't even tell the difference between the darker and lighter shade. "We will get what you want love. No need to yell at poor Danielle. She's just trying to help us pick the stuff, we still have plenty of time before the wedding." 

Their wedding planner Danielle shot him a grateful smile as she took the table cloth away to pull out a different one. 

"The wedding has to be perfect, everything needs to be perfect" Louis mumbled, and Harry chuckled, kissing his forehead. 

"It will be love, you just need to relax" 

•••

"This cake tastes like shit, why would you think of even suggesting chocolate cake!" Louis whined at Harry, looking at him. 

"We don't have to have it" Harry shrugged. They were at the cake testing to see what type of cake they would order, and Harry could tell that the bakery owner was getting frustrated, as Louis had said something criticizing every kind they had tried. 

Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder, cutting a small piece of the vanilla with his fork, holding it up to Louis' mouth for him to try. Louis ate it and hummed, looking up as he thought, before nodding. "I like that one. We will get that one" he said, which had the owner letting out a relieved sigh and Harry smiling triumphantly. 

•••

"I want to give people choices, but I don't want to have a buffet, I feel like that isn't classy enough" Louis told Harry as they were discussing food. 

"Well how many options do you want to give?" Harry asked, looking over at Louis who was on his laptop, sitting on the couch with his feet propped in Harry's lap. Harry was rubbing his feet for him to get him to relax, as Louis pushed back his glasses to run his eyes before looking back at caterers websites. 

"Maybe like 4? Two vegetarian and two meat dishes?" He said, looking at Harry for his approval. 

"Sounds fine to me love" Harry told him with a smile. Louis grinned and then grabbed his phone to call the caterer he had chosen. Harry focused on the tv as Louis talked, only listening to Louis' conversation once he heard Louis start to get angry. 

"What do you mean you don't do vegetarian ravioli?! What kind of catering company are you?!" He said angrily. 

"No, no, I do not what a meatless spaghetti, do you know how bad that would look!" He yelled into the phone. Harry chuckled, continuing to rub Louis' feet. 

Louis let out a frustrated groan as he hung up, tossing his phone to the side. "Our weddings going to be shit because we won't have good food and everyone will judge us and-" 

Harry leaned up during Louis' rant, cutting him off with a kiss. "We can just get a different caterer love" he reminded him. 

Louis pulled back dazed, blinking up at him. "But everyone says this is the best caterer" he said sadly. 

"Maybe for them, but not for us. You want vegetarian ravioli? We will get you vegetarian ravioli." He smiled, pulling the laptop off of Louis' lap, searching for a new caterer as Louis sat up next to him, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head on his shoulder as he watched his fiancé fix the problem. 

•••

"I want to see the best rings you have" Louis told the salesman, who grinned, dollar signs practically appearing in his eyes as he hurried off to get the most expensive wedding rings they carried, bringing back several options. Harry and Louis looked over them, taking in all the details. 

"I kind of like these" Harry said, showing Louis a simple platinum ring that was embellished with diamonds circling the ring in a small wavy pattern. They wanted their rings to be matching perfectly, instead of how some other couples get different rings. 

"I love this one" Louis said, completely disregarding Harry as he looked at a flashier ring, large diamonds encompassing the whole thing. 

"Isn't that a little much?" Harry asked, biting his lip. He liked the less showy style, that was still quite exquisite, whereas Louis liked big and bold. 

Louis turned to look at Harry with a frown. "Don't you want me to be happy?" He asked him. 

"I do, I just don't see that style being practical" Harry shrugged. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "But I like it, I want these ones" he said. 

"Louis, I wouldn't want to wear something that flashy everyday" Harry told him. 

"You wouldn't even wear it for me?" Louis asked angrily, which caused Harry to sigh. 

"I would, but it's just not my style" he said. 

"Not everything's about you, Harry" Louis snapped, which made Harry laugh. 

"Oh, believe me, I know, because you practically solely picked out every detail for our wedding" 

Louis stopped at that and frowned, looking down. Harry sighed and stepped over to him, wrapping his arms around him and rested his head on top of Louis'. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about what you wanted..." Louis murmured. 

"No, no love. It's fine. I'm sorry that I snapped. We can get those rings if you really want them." 

•••

"Zayn help me, I'm freaking out!" Louis whined, collapsing on the bed. 

"Up, off the bed, no wrinkling your suit" Zayn told him, pulling him up. "It'll be fine and perfect and everything you imagined" 

"What if something goes wrong? What if Harry realizes he's making a mistake? Zayn I can't do this I'm going to be sick!" He groaned. 

"What is he on about? Cut the shit Lou, it's almost game-time" stand said, walking back in from the bathroom, fixing his tie in the mirror. Louis just huffed, glaring at him. 

Harry was getting ready in a room down the hall with Niall and Liam, nervous that Louis would be the one to back out.

"Relax mate, you guys were made for each other" Niall said as he fixed Harry's 'classy yet fun' maroon bow tie. 

"Now let's get out there, and get this show one the road" Liam said, clapping Harry on the back. 

•••

Louis was walking in with Jay, and Harry's eyes softened at the sight of his fiancé. He took in Louis' black suit and maroon vest, smiling at him, seeing what he was wearing for the first time as they didn't tell each other. He couldn't take his eyes off of Louis as he kissed his mum's cheek and walked up to Harry, smiling happily at him. Harry grabbed Louis' hands as the ceremony started, giving them a light squeeze as he felt tears well up in his eyes. 

And after the priests speech and the vows, they finally said 'I do,' slipping the flashy diamond covered rings onto each others fingers. 

•••

"Do you think everyone's enjoying it?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear as they sat at the reception after the toasts, all eating their food. 

Harry nodded, leaning over and kissing Louis' cheek. "I bet they all love it, and who cares if they don't? As long as we're happy" harry said with a smile. 

Louis grinned, leaning over and kissing his husband, before stabbing something on his plate with his fork, offering it up to Harry's mouth. 

"Ravioli?" 

•••

"Now we would like to call the grooms out for the first dance!" The singer said with a smile, looking at Harry and Louis. "Come on you two love birds, we don't have all day" he chuckled. 

"Oh shut it Ed!" Louis called back with a grin, as Harry led him onto the dance floor, the first notes of 'Kiss Me' beginning to play. 

Harry held Louis close as they danced, smiling at the smaller lad. 

"Hi husband" he said giddily. 

"Hello husband" Louis said back, leaning in and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see a continuation of this :)


End file.
